


Until we meet again.

by katicatparril



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Believe in Swan Queen, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katicatparril/pseuds/katicatparril
Summary: Post 7x22: The story begins right after Regina's coronation. She can't stop thinking about becoming the Good Queen, but most of all, she can't stop thinking about miss Swan.





	1. Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> * I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS *

"You didn't think I was gonna miss this, did you?"

Regina jolts awake as tears run down her face. After a few seconds of confusion, all the memories came back in a flash. Rumple. The realms. The coronation. Emma. She shakes her head to ward off the haze left over from sleep. 

'Emma', she sighed, while trying to dry her tears. That woman knows how to make an entrance. She knew exactly in what moment she had to walk in to make Regina's heart skip a few beats. When she didn't see her in the crowd, her smile disappeared. When Snow told her that she was with the baby, her heart broke, for the millionth time. Regina and Emma had spent 2 weeks together with Henry on his graduation trip and that meant a lot to Regina. But clearly not to Emma. All the late night conversations, all the small talks and even the big talks. All the times that their tension got so tight that Regina had to leave Emma because she wouldn't be able to control herself. All these memories, for nothing. 

But there she was. Thinking about last night made Regina cry even more. She tried to stay strong in front of Emma. She tried not to care that she had brought Hook with her to the coronation. She tried. And she succeeded. But as soon as she got home, she started crying. Crying because of the fact that Emma did show up, the fact that she called her madame Mayor again, the fact that she hugged her and looked her right in the eyes. But she was also crying because of the fact that she misses Emma while she isn't her to miss, the fact that she dreams about Emma while she isn't hers to dream about, the fact that she loves her while she isn't hers to love. 

Regina slowly got out of bed, only to realize that her night robe was soaked. Soaked of tears and sweat because she had been dreaming about Emma all night. As she walked to her staircase, she started thinking: 'What would Emma and Hook be doing now? Would they be sleeping? Taking care of baby Hope? Or would they be making love? Would they be making love right now? Is he running his hands through her hair while kissing her neck? Is he kissing her all the way from her neck to her lower belly?' She tried to shake off those thoughts but they kept coming back. She kept thinking about how Hook was able to kiss her, sleep next to her, pleasure her and make love to her while Regina could only dream about doing that. Regina went downstairs to drink water and refresh herself, but nothing could keep Emma off her mind. She grabbed her coat, put on her red heels and slammed her front door behind her. 

******

 _"What are you talking about? Can you please be reasonable?",_ Emma asked Hook, while hugging baby Hope, trying to get her to sleep .

 _"I am talking about how you were talking to her, how she was talking to you! How you hugged her and smiled like I've never seen you smile. I have never seen you act this clumsy with anyone. I'm talking about all of that!"_ , Hook yelled. As Emma tried to calm him down, he kept going. " _What happened during your graduation trip? What did she do? Did she hurt you?"_

God no, Killian, nothing happened, I promise. That's what Emma was thinking. But she couldn't say any of this, she couldn't even look him in the eye. She went to the bathroom and locked herself inside, together with baby Hope, who wouldn't stop crying. 

 _"Once upon a time a song inspired them, be brave_  
_They gave me up because my fate_  
_Was as the one who'd save",_ Emma started singing, trying to calm Hope down, but nothing worked. She kept on crying and screaming, which led to Emma crying as well. _What is wrong, love? Please, I'm hopeless,_ she stumbled. No response, of course. After a few minutes,she heard someone knocking on the bathroom door. It was Killian, asking her to leave the bathroom and talk to him, he tried to talk as soft and as gentle as possible, but you could still hear the anger. Emma slowly unlocked the door and walked out, but she didn't even look at him. She didn't even care, not anymore. She grabbed her coat, put on her sneakers and left. " _I'm going on a walk to calm her down"_ , is the only thing she yelled, right before closing the front door.

******

Regina had been walking in Storybrooke for over 30 minutes now, but she wasn't planning to go back very soon. The cold, soggy night air calmed her down and made her think clear. The smell of Storybrooke never failed to make her happy. She passed by Granny's, The Church and The Library but she felt like there was another place she had to go to, another place she had to take a look at before going home. As she was walking towards the old sheriff station, she heard someone talking, a soft angelic voice. " _Shush, baby 'c mon, what's wrong?"_   She heard someone whisper, but the whispers became louder and louder. Regina started walking towards the noise and walked around the corner until she saw her standing there. Emma Swan stood there, taking care of crying baby Hope, all by herself. She stood there with her back towards Regina, her blonde middle-long hair was moving along with the wind, and she was sobbing. Regina just stood there, watching her for a while, but she couldn't say a word. Her throat was dry, her voice disappeared, not a single word could be formed and she couldn't move. She tried to walk away after a few minutes, trying to be silent, because today had been too much to handle, and she couldn't risk Emma seeing her and rejecting her again. As Regina was sneaking out of there, she accidentally stepped on a loose brick, which caused her to fall and smack her head on the ground. Emma noticed and turned around. While Regina tried to get up Emma walked towards her and looked right in her eyes. And all Regina could see, was sadness. Pure sadness.

 


	2. Please stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS*  
> Also, thanks to everyone who has been reading my fanfic. It's the first fanfic I've ever published on here and it feels so great to have so many people supporting me!  
> Personally, I think this chapter is better than the first one, sooo enjoy:  
> (Also you may have noticed that I changed the title, but it's because a lot of fanfics had the same name)

"Regina, are you okay? Let me help you, take my hand.", an angelic voice said.

"No miss Swan, I'm fine. Thank you for offering anyway.", Regina responded trying to take her eyes off of Emma's beautiful face. As she was dusting off her coat, Hope started crying even louder. Emma's face went from worried to annoyed. She looked exhausted.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone then, babies don't tend to like me, right?", Regina sighed as she walked away. As she was walking away, she felt the constant tension between them. The more steps she took, the more she wanted to go back. To go back and just never leave her side again. To tell her how she feels, how she has felt for years. Ages. 

Regina was almost around the corner when Emma cleared her troath.

"No, please stay, I could really use some help here, you have no idea. She has been crying all night, it's not you." Emma started walking faster and tried to catch up with Regina but Regina kept walking. Trying to distance herself from Emma. But as Regina walked faster and faster, Emma just started running, which caused Hope to cry even louder. Regina let out a sigh. To Emma, it sounded as a 'please leave me alone-sigh. But little did she know. Little did she know that it was a 'I'm tired of hiding my feelings for you-sigh'. After a few seconds, Emma walked besides Regina and stopped right in front of her. Right in that moment, when Regina looked up, thinking of how Emma was only making it harder for her, she saw Emma's eyes. And tears rolling down on her cheeks. There was a moment of silence. For about 10 seconds. And that's when they both realized that baby Hope had stopped crying. For the first time in 3 hours, she had stopped crying. "Please Regina, stay.", is all Emma could say, while wiping her tears away. "I need you here."

"No offense Miss Swan but you seem to be handling it quite good.", she whispered, pointing at baby Hope and stating the fact that she had stopped crying. "That's not entirely true, things haven't been easy lately, I-", Emma mumbled but Regina interrupted her. "I highly doubt that.", were her last words as she walked away.

"What is your problem? Did I say something wrong? Did I hurt you? Regina, I can handle it, just tell me.", she yelled. Regina kept walking, heading home.

"Is it because I was late? At the coronation? Is it because I stole your moment of glory?" Regina quickly turned around. "Are you kidding me? Why would I be mad at you for being late? You were the only person missing, I kept hoping you'd come in."

"I wasn't the only person missing, Killian wasn't there too.", Emma stated.

"I meant that you're the only person I was missing.", Regina mumbled as she looked away, trying to hide the fact that she had just admit that she missed Emma. There was a long, difficult silence. "I'm sorry, I should-..", Regina started but Emma interrupted her immediately.

"It's good, Regina, it's all good, don't worry.", she reassured her as she walked towards a bench and sat down, placing Hope on her lap. "I'm not the best version of myself either, taking care of a baby is way more exhausting than I thought, I mean like, Killian and I are constantly fighting over little things and it's just too much sometimes. That's why I'm here right now, I needed a walk."

"Yes, me too... I didn't expect today to be the biggest day of my life and I wasn't prepared at all.", she said as she sat down next to Emma. "I've been all over the place these last couple of days, trying to make everybody happy. If they had talked to me about the coronation, I could have slept a bit more and could have looked way better, without those puffy eyes.", Regina laughed.

"Oh trust me, madame Mayor, you were gorgeous. You looked so hot in that dress, that color really suits you.", Emma said while placing her hand on Regina's forearm. Regina's let out a silent gasp and froze for a few seconds which made Emma realize what she had just said and done. Regina's eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face as she looked at Emma again. "Thank you Miss Swan, that means a lot to me.", Regina told her while noticing that Emma's arm was still resting on hers. As she felt Emma's soft touch, she finally had the courage to speak up. "Emma, I've been wanting to tell you this for ages, but I never really knew how."

Emma quickly looked at her, trying to tell her to go on, to tell her what she's been wanting to hear for years.

"It's just that you and me, we've always been here, the two of us and-", Regina was saying until a loud, deep voice yelled: "Emma, you coming?". It was Killian.

Regina glanced and distanced herself from Emma, which caused their arms to let go. 

"Yes, I'll be home in a few minutes, just let me finish this conversation, okay babe?", Emma begged but it had no use. Regina got up from the bench already and made her way back to her house. "It's fine, Emma, I just meant that I'm really grateful for this friendship. See you later, miss Swan!" is the last thing she said.

Regina walked into her driveway when she finally let go of her tears. The tears that had been boiling up all evening. Emma touched her, physically, on purpose. She willingly comforted her. She almost told Emma what she felt, she almost destroyed everything. Hope's life, Hook's happiness, Emma's ignorance.

She was halfway the stairs when someone knocked on her door. Regina groaned as she descended again. Henry has been coming by a lot lately and is still too shy to use his own key. "Henry, how many times do I have to tell you, you need to take your keys with you, really, they're yours!", she sighed as she opened her door. As she looked up, she saw the green eyes she's been loving for the last couple of years. The savior's eyes.

"Hi Regina, can I come in?", the angelic voice of the blonde woman answered.


	3. Don't do this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS*  
> Thank you guys so much for everything. Honestly, it's the best when people actually take their time to read your stories. I am so so so grateful.  
> ENJOY

"Hi Regina, can I come in?", Emma said. As she spoke she saw that Regina had taken off the jacket that she wore when they were outside. Emma smiled a little, seeing Regina in her night robe. Regina clearly saw this, but decided to ignore it, because she had no idea why Emma was smiling.

As Regina tried to understand what Emma was doing here, right in front of her house, she tried to smile back at her. Regina finally noticed that Emma was here alone. Without Hope. Without Hook.

"Well, is it rude to ask you why? Because I thought you had to take care of Hope, as Hook said. I don't want you two fighting more than you already do.", Regina said, rather aggressive. Right after she spoke these words, Emma's eyes widened and she looked down.

"His name is Killian, Regina, and yes he's taking care of Hope right now. I told him I still hadn't calmed down so I had to take a longer walk. Is that so weird?", she asked. She wished that she hadn't asked, because Regina didn't look very pleased.

Regina sighed as she continued to open her door and waved at Emma, trying to make her understand that she was allowed come in. "Well, miss Swan, you are aware of the fact that it's 2AM, right?", the brunette asked as Emma was taking of her shoes and hang her jacket on one of the kitchen chairs. "Yeah, I'm very much aware of that. Thank you.", she teased, "also, do you have something to eat? I'm kind of hungry."

"Do I look like a chef to you?", Regina slurred, "okay no don't answer that, because I know I do, I'm a pretty good chef.", she bragged as she opened the fridge. "So I've got some leftovers, I don't really know what you like so-", but she couldn't even finish her sentence. Because suddenly, the blonde stood next to her and placed her hand above Regina's hand on the fridge handle.

"I don't really care, as long as it's not an apple pie, you know I didn't really like the surprise that came with that.", she teased but Regina's face made it very clear that she did not like that comment. "You know, the time you tried to poison me but you poisoned Henry instead and-...", she explained but Regina didn't need any explanation. "Yes, miss Swan, you don't have to remind me of that rather shocking event.", she said as she aggressively removed her hand from the fridge handle. Emma did not see this coming and followed Regina out of the kitchen.

"Hey, come on, I was joking. Really.", she tried as she kept following Regina, "also why do you still call me miss Swan? It feels so distant when you say that."

"But maybe that's the point, you see?", Regina stated.

"No, don't do this.", Emma whispered as she pulled Regina closer so that she could actually feel her breath. "Don't distance yourself from me after everything we've been through. You told me yourself that you cherished our friendship. You told me that while we were on the graduation trip." Regina tried to fight Emma but Emma wouldn't let her. "Yeah, you were rather tipsy back then, but I swear to God, Regina, you meant it. And I know that because of my superpower, remember? You always seem to cool down right after you've said something nice. You don't need to protect yourself of 'being hurt' because I won't. Sometimes in life, it's better to be honest."

Regina just stood there, listening to Emma, as she stepped closer towards Emma. She didn't even mean to, she just did. Emma had no idea that Regina had moved so close to her until she stopped talking and looked right into her dark brown eyes. "I won't leave your side Regina, you're my friend.", Emma smiled. "Unless you don't give me something to eat right now because I'm starving.", she said as she bursted out in tears. Regina started laughing too as if there were no worries in the whole wide world. Emma and Regina walked towards the kitchen while Regina grabbed a bottle of red wine.

As Emma was eating the lasagna and drinking her wine, Regina decided to ask her about baby Hope.

"Why is it that she's always crying?", Regina asked carefully.

"Honestly, I have no idea, maybe it's because the baby feels the tension between Killian and me. We often have arguments and we try not to shout, but sometimes it gets a little loud.

"Well, I hope Killian knows what he's doing though, because that baby is the most precious thing I've ever seen." Regina caught Emma's eyes lighting. But she corrected herself very quickly. "I mean, one of the most precious things, there are some other people I mean-...".

"I understand Regina. It's fine.", Emma smiled as she started to blush. She stood up and walked to the dish washer. As she put her plate into the washer, she spoke: "It's so strange to be here again. It's been since Henry's graduation trip. I used to come here every single day, when Henry was a kid, and now he's all grown up. I really miss it."

"Me too, Emma, me too."

*****

After hours of talking and reliving their beautiful moments Regina looked at the time. "Emma, it's 4 AM, maybe you should go.", she sighed.

"No, I'm having way too much fun, please, I live for moments like these.", she begged. But Regina wasn't hesitant. "I have a brunch date tomorrow and honestly I'd like to get some sleep now.", Regina explained. "Wait, a date? I didn't know that you were-", Emma said but Regina answered very quickly. "With Henry, Emma, with Henry." 

"Oh okay.", she smiled as she walked towards the couch and decided to lay down. "So what exactly do you think you're doing?", Regina asked. "Well, madame Mayor, you just said it yourself, it's 4 AM, you don't expect me to go home do you?", Emma said, "this couch looks comfy, I'll stay right here."

"Okay, if that's what you want.", Regina rolled her eyes while saying this, but deep inside, she had never been this happy. "I'm just gonna go upstairs, get you some decent pillows and a blanket. You need anything else?", she asked.

"Pajamas would be nice.", Emma smiled as she laid down and closed her eyes already. "Yes sure.", is what Regina responded.

As Regina came back after a few minutes, Emma stood up again to take the pillows, blanket and her pajamas. Regina smiled at Emma, waiting for her to thank her, but instead Emma just took off her blouse and stood there. As Regina tried to keep eye contact she couldn't help but look down every once in a while. For a while, Regina thought things had gotten serious very quickly. It was like Emma had finally realized what has been happening between them and just as Regina wanted to get closer to her, Emma began to speak. "Well, if you could just hand me over the pajamas, I could fully dress myself and get some sleep you know.", she slurred as she pointed towards Regina's hands. "Oh, yes of course, I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me.", Regina apologized and ran up the stairs, towards her room. "Goodnight Miss Swan!", she yelled and all Emma responded was: "You can call me Emma!". And right after that, Regina slammed her door.

*****

Regina had just brushed her teeth and got into bed. As everything that had happened crossed her mind again, she started to feel dizzy and tired. Because she knew she'd never had a chance with Emma.

A few seconds later, Regina's bedroom door creaked and a blonde gorgeous woman appeared in the opening. As she tried to find her way towards Regina's bed, she started whispering. "Regina, Regina, you awake?". She finally found her way in the bed and laid down next to Regina, as she could actually smell her scent. Regina's breathing pattern changed as Emma began to talk.

"Do you wanna know something weird, Regina? I mean, it isn't weird to me, but it might sound absurd to you. I always thought we were going to end up together, you know. And being here, with you feels like being home. And with everything that has happened to us, I just knew. It has always been you."

But all she got in response, was the heavy breathing of a sleeping Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll update soon x  
> Olivia

**Author's Note:**

> There will be 4 chapters in total.  
> Thanks for reading! x Olivia


End file.
